


The Descent Is Easy: A Shadowhunters Podcast - Bookclub

by MichelleMisfit



Series: The Descent Is Easy - A Shadowhunters Podcast - Artwork [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Art, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Other, Pencil, artwork, colouring, digital, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleMisfit/pseuds/MichelleMisfit
Summary: Shadowhunters Artwork for The Descent Is Easy: A Shadohunters Podcast - Bookclub
Series: The Descent Is Easy - A Shadowhunters Podcast - Artwork [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/878478





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ruth & Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘The Descent is Easy – A Shadowhunters Podcast’ in August 2017 which can be found on www.fascinationandfrustration.com

Artwork for City of Bones Bookclub

Listen to all episodes of Bookclub on [Fascination & Frustration](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/) or search The Descent Is Easy in the podcast app of your choice


	2. City of Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadowhunters Artwork for The Descent Is Easy: A Shadohunters Podcast - Bookclub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruth & Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘The Descent is Easy – A Shadowhunters Podcast’ in August 2017 which can be found on www.fascinationandfrustration.com

Artwork for City of Ashes Bookclub

Listen to all episodes of Bookclub on [Fascination & Frustration](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/) or search The Descent Is Easy in the podcast app of your choice


	3. City of Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadowhunters Artwork for The Descent Is Easy: A Shadohunters Podcast - Bookclub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruth & Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘The Descent is Easy – A Shadowhunters Podcast’ in August 2017 which can be found on www.fascinationandfrustration.com

Artwork for City of Glass Bookclub

Listen to all episodes of Bookclub on [Fascination & Frustration](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/) or search The Descent Is Easy in the podcast app of your choice


	4. City of Fallen Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadowhunters Artwork for The Descent Is Easy: A Shadohunters Podcast - Bookclub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruth & Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘The Descent is Easy – A Shadowhunters Podcast’ in August 2017 which can be found on www.fascinationandfrustration.com

Artwork for City of Fallen Angels Bookclub

Listen to all episodes of Bookclub on [Fascination & Frustration](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/) or search The Descent Is Easy in the podcast app of your choice


	5. City of Lost Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadowhunters Artwork for The Descent Is Easy: A Shadohunters Podcast - Bookclub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruth & Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘The Descent is Easy – A Shadowhunters Podcast’ in August 2017 which can be found on www.fascinationandfrustration.com

Artwork for City Lost Souls Bookclub

Listen to all episodes of Bookclub on [Fascination & Frustration](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/) or search The Descent Is Easy in the podcast app of your choice


End file.
